Malam Beringin
by suji Saku
Summary: Di perkomplekan Konoha, ada sebuah pohon beringin yang cukup angker. Konon katanya disitu ada seorang perempuan yang mati gantung diri./ Kakashi dan Gai, yang sedang patroli malam. Menemukan sosok perempuan yang sedang menangis./ RnR ya.


**Malam Beringin**

**.**

**AU, OOC, dan TYPO**

**.**

**Naruto seutuhnya milik Khisimoto-sensei**

**.**

* * *

Komplek Konoha Kagure, tempat tinggalku mendadak sepi. Para pemuda yang sering pulang larut malam dan juga para petugas keamanan Komplek yang suka main catur di pos ronda sekarang sudah tidak melakukan kebiasaannya lagi. Padahal baru jam sembilan saja, semua sudah menutup rapat pintu rumah.

.

.

Semua kejadian itu bermula dari kejadian yang dialami Hatake Kakashi dan Maito Gai yang betugas menjaga Komplek pada hari itu. Malam itu, mereka berdua mendapat tugas meronda. Jarum jam pada saat itu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Di pos ronda itu petugas yang lainnya juga seperti Asuma, Jiraya dan Yamato. Ada juga para pemuda yang ikutan nongkrong di pos, pemuda itu terdiri dari Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Choji, dan Shikamaru.

Di setiap sip jaga ada sebuah kesepakatan yang mereka buat untuk mengontrol keadaan sekeliling Komplek, yaitu setiap satu jam sekali ada dua orang yang harus berkeliling untuk memeriksa.

"Keliling yuk Kakashi!" ajak Gai.

"Ayo," sahut Kakashi sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Selamat berjuang, ya Sensei!" sahut Lee yang sedang main catur melawan Naruto.

"Oke! Maito Gai siap untuk menjaga keamanan Komplek!" sahut Gai dengan semangat mudanya.

"Cepatlah Gai! Lebih baik segera selesaikan tugas ini, biar kita bisa cepet kembali dan aku bisa cepat kembali membaca buku ica-ica paradiseku lagi!" ucap Kakashi sambil berjalan meninggalkan Gai yang masih berdiri di pos ronda. Dengan kecepatan kilat Gai segera menyusul Kakashi.

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan tenang mengelilingi setiap sudut Komplek. Kakashi berjalan di sebelah kiri Gai, sambil mengarahkan senternya ke depan menerangi jalan. Gai membawa kentongan dan sebilah golok untuk berjaga-jaga jika diperlukan. Mereka menerobos kepekatan malam demi menjaga keamanan Komplek, tempat mereka tinggal.

Malam semakin larut ditambah dengan udara dingin yang menggigit kulit membuat mereka berjalan dengan hati-hati. Suara binatang malam terdengar menyeramkan. Membuat Kakashi dan Gai jadi takut.

"Gai ... kau merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, tidak?"

"Eh ... Kakashi kau jangan menakut-nakutiku donk, bulu kudukku merinding, nih."

"Siapa juga yang menakut-nakutimu? Kenapa suasananya jadi serem gini ya?"

"Mana aku tahu," sahut Gai yang mulai mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya.

Sesekali Kakashi berhenti berjalan. Dia menggerakkan senternya ke kiri dan ke kanan bergantian. Sebelum berjalan terlalu jauh, tiba-tiba telinga mereka mendengar suara yang aneh. Suara itu bukan suara binatang yang seperti tadi.

"Ssssttt ... berhenti deh! Kau dengar sesuatu tidak?" tanya Gai menghentikan langkah Kakashi.

"Dengar apa? Udah deh jangan buat parno deh!" ucap Kakashi kesal. "Udah ayo ..."

"Hu hu hu ..." perkataan Kakashi yang belum selesai tiba-tiba saja terpotong dengan suara tangis.

"Tuh! Kau dengar tidak? Kayaknya ada perempuan yang nangis deh!"

"I-ya-iya, aku dengar, suara tangis itu ..." ucap Kakashi yang mulai ketakutan.

"Kira-kira siapa ya? Atau jangan-jangan ..."

"Jangan-jangan apa?"

"Huhu huhu ..." suara itu terdengar semakin jelas.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Tanpa sengaja senter di tangan Kakashi mengarah ke pohon beringin di ujung jalan.

"Kakashi ... li-lihat itu!"

"Gai ... ada apa di situ?" tanya Kakashi sambil menengokkan kepalanya kearah pandang Gai.

Mata mereka melotot memperjelas apa yang sedang mereka lihat di atas pohon beringin itu.

"Gai ... itu perempuan, kan?" tanya Kakashi sambil melirik Gai yang berdiri disampingnya. Mereka hanya dia di tempat. Bingung, tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. "Gai, kesana gih! Tanyain dia kenapa."

"Nggak, ah! Nggak berani, aku takut kalau di-dia ..."

"Se-se-setan, Gai?"

Sebelum Gai menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi, suara itu berubah menjadi suara tawa nyaring.

"Hihihihi ..."

Tanpa dikomando, mereka berdua langsung kabur. Lari tunggang-langgang kembali ke pos ronda sambil berteriak.

"Tolong ... Tolong! Ada ketan!"

"Salah Gai! Bukan ketan! Tapi setan ... setan ... tolooonng!"

"Hihihi ... huhuhu ..." suara wanita itu terdengar semakin keras, yang enath bagaimana sudah turun dari pohon beringin itu.

.

.

Kakakshi yang ngos-ngosan kecapean, berhenti berlari sebentar untuk istirahat. Tapi dia sudah tertinggal jauh oleh Gai yang berlari sangat cepat itu.

"Gggaaaiii ... Gaaaiii tunggu ...!" teriak Kakashi ngos-ngosan.

Gai yang mendengar teriakkan Kakashi segera menengok, dia baru menyadari kalau temannya itu tertinggal jauh dibelakang, karena kasihan melihat Kakashi kecapean berlari tanpa pikir panjang Gai menggendong Kakashi dan seger berlari lagi.

Kedatangan Gai yang dalam keadaan sedang menggendong Kakashi di punggungnya itu, menimbulkan kegaduhan di pos ronda. Wajah mereka berdua terlihat pucat pasih terutama Kakashi, dan juga napas mereka yang ngos-ngosan itu sambil berteriak.

"Setan, setan ... ada setan ..."

"Haaa? Setan?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Kakashi, Gai. Mana ada setan, sih. Dijaman moderen gini?" tanya Jiraya tidak mempercayai ucapan Gai.

"Hantu perempuan ... i-itu setan!" ucap Gai sambil menunjuk arah belakangnya, tempat tadi dia datang.

"Ah, guru Gai, mana ada se ... TAN! SETAN!" belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, Naruto melotot dan wajahnya berubah pucat, saat melihat sosok hantu peremuan itu dari arah belakang Gai.

"Hihihi ... Huhuhu ..."

Hantu wanita itu berjalan semakin mendekat ke pos ronda, sambil menangis diselingi tawanya serta bau amis yang sangat menyegat saat sosok hantu itu semakin dekat. Suasana pos ronda mendadak sepi. Semuanya segera berlari pergi meninggalkan pos ronda.

Gai sambil mengendong Kakashi dia segera melanjutkan larinya meninggalkan pos ronda, Naruto yang menyadari sosok itu pertama kali, segera berjalan dengan langkah seribunya disusul dengan Shikamaru dan Kiba yang menunggangi anjingnya berlari kocar kacir. Sedangkan Yamato, Jiraya, Asuma, dan Lee. Berlari di belakang Gai.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Choji yang sudah kekenyangan makan, dia tidak bisa berlari. Dia tertinggal di pos ronda tanpa ada yang menyadarinya. Dia ketakutan sampai-sampai kencing dicelana.

"Hei ... kalian jangan tinggalkan aku! Tolong aku ..." teriak Choji memanggil yang lain.

"Hik ... bang, tolong aku, bang!" ucap hantu itu berbicara pada Choji.

Hantu itu dikit demi sedikit mulai mendekati Choji. Semakin dekat jarak antara Hantu itu dengan Choji, semakin gemetar tubuh Choji yang gemuk itu.

"Hik ... huhu. Tolong, aku!"

BUUGG!

Tiba-tiba saja Choji jatuh pingsan di pos ronda.

"Hiks ... padahal aku cuma mau minta tolong saja, juga! Aku ini, kan cantik kenapa kamu pingsan sih, bang!" ucap hantu itu sambil mengelus-elus wajah Choji yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu.

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**YAP! Bagaimana pendapat anda tentang FIC ini? ini Fic kedua-ku yang berhasil ku Publish.**

**Ini di ceritakan oleh Haruno Sakura! Silahkan, tolong tinggalkan semua unek-unek minna semua di kotak review. Entah itu FLAME atau apa pun akan ku terima dengan lapang dada.**

**Salam semangat "Suji Saku!" ^^**


End file.
